El parche
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Hanji finalmente sale del hospital después de la batalla que tuvieron contra Zeke, Reiner y Berthold. Levi está buscándola con el fin de querer hablarle. ¿Qué se dirán después de varias semanas de no tener contacto?


**El parche.**

Era la primera vez que podía verla desde que el doctor del escuadrón había confirmado la sanación completa de aquel ojo al que ahora no le quedaba prácticamente nada de visión. El médico más famoso del reino, encargado de hacer más operaciones de las deseadas y cuidador de la reina, tras enterarse de la condición de la supuesta nueva comandante después de la batalla y por órdenes de su majestad; tomó el carruaje más cercano y con los instrumentos a la mano, curó de manera momentánea el ojo de la castaña.

Pasaron semanas para que Hanji fuese dada de alta por el doctor, manteniéndola sedada ante la aparente rebeldía demostrada cuando se encontraba despierta. Órdenes dadas principalmente por el capitán, quien solía visitarla diariamente sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta y conservándose ese pequeño detalle en secreto por mandato del varón.

Ese día viernes había sido el día más feliz para Hanji desde que ingresó en dicho hospital. Retirándosele finalmente las vendas y siéndole entregado aquel aparato del cual aún no se había acostumbrado y con el que tendría que vivir por el resto de sus días.

-Sé que es un poco incómodo, mas no se preocupe –indicó, sacando el parche de una pequeña caja de madera -, le hicimos uno especial.

-¿Es así? –preguntó la mujer en un tono sarcástico-. Todos los parches son incómodos, si no lo fueran; todos usarían uno, ¿no es así? –poniéndose en pie, colocándose el objeto sobre su ojo dañado -. De todas maneras, debo comenzar a realizar mis labores.

-Le recomiendo un buen descanso y las gotas – estirando su brazo con otra caja en mano -. No olvide las gotas, y que sean en ambos ojos; señorita.

-Sí -. Tomando la caja con la mano libre -. Que pase buen día.

-Nada de actividades bruscas. Nada de entrenamientos y ni actividades… Bueno, usted comprende.

-Si le preocupa que tenga algo de actividad sexual, le aseguro que tengo mejores cosas que hacer; doctor –caminando en dirección a la puerta -. ¿Alguna comida que deba evitar? –preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

-Nada de cosas grasosas ni saladas.

-¿Eso afectará mi vista? –preguntó confundida.

-No, mas debe evitarlas para no sufrir de enfermedades graves -. Explicó, poniéndose en pie también.

Sin responder a las palabras que consideró inútiles, Hanji simplemente cerró la puerta tras salir de aquella habitación; mirando a lo lejos a quien no había desde su ingreso al lugar. Caminando un par de pasos, su ojo semi bueno pudo visualizar a lo lejos a quien ella creyó identificar como Levi. Pudo verlo acercarse con una vestimenta considerada como relajada para aquellos que conocían lo exigente que era el hombre con respecto a su forma de vestir en público. El pasillo había sido ese sitio inesperado de encuentro, momento y lugar menos indicado al estar rodeado de personas quienes no sabían ni entendían a la perfección la relación de aquellos dos, haciendo algo incómodo saludarse una vez estuvieron frente a frente.

-Buenos días, Levi -indicó la ahora comandando en un tono apagado y hasta frío, tratando de no emocionarse mucho al ver a su único amigo vivo.  
-Sí... -murmuró el varón al verla con un parche color café y de un material al que muchos solían llamarle cuerina.

El caminar de una que otra enfermera volvía incómodo el estar hablando en ese pasillo, mas no era de tanto interés para Levi; quien estaba más enfocado en el nuevo accesorio de Hanji.

-Creo que no son tan buenos para ese ojo -indicó a manera de broma según él, haciendo que la castaña levantase una ceja al considerar de mal gusto el comentario.

-Pues, al menos esto me hace ver genial y supongo que eso es lo que importa -. Respondió en un tono que parecía alegre, demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos al expresarse con una mirada seca y nada amigable en aquel ojo visible.  
-Ajá... -murmuró, tragando algo de saliva ante los nervios e incomodidad que le producía la conversación -. Han...  
-No lo digas -interrumpió la castaña, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante -. No me digas que lo sientes o algo que me haga sentir mal por perder un ojo.  
-No iba a decir eso.  
-¿Qué es un ojo comparado con la vida de aquellos que perdieron la vida? ó, suspirando después de sus palabras.

Observando pasar a un paciente entrar a la habitación del doctor que ayudó a la castaña, Levi decidió no decir nada en ese instante, creyendo como mejor opción debía ser simplemente marcharse y dejarla sola con sus pensamientos ahora que estaba libre de esa habitación de hospital.

-Eren y los demás están solos en esa maldita cárcel, veré si les han dado la maldita comida. De nada sirve muerto o desnutrido -indicó, marchándose sin esperar la respuesta de su comandante.

Caminando como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de orinar por más tiempo del deseado, Levi no pensó tanto por cuáles pasillos estaba pasando, ignorando que sus pies y su falta de atención le habían dirigido al piso en donde las duchas e inodoros del hospital estaban ubicados.

-¡Ah, capitán! -indicó un enfermo al verlo -. ¡Es un honor tener a quién nos ha salvado de la extinción! –gritaba el anciano con emoción.

Levi volvió a quedarse callado, sorprendido de la felicidad que le producía ser visto por ese hombre arrugado.

-Mi hija es gran admiradora e indica que desea casarse con un hombre como usted -. Tosiendo un par de veces luego de sus palabras -. Yo le digo que mejor se case con el panadero, eso sería tener algo de comida y menos sufrimiento; ¿verdad? -preguntó el anciano, mirando a una chica voluptuosa y con cabellos rubios, quien parecía estar más interesada por los libros que por atenderlo -. La vida de un soldado es solitaria, y nada agradable, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente Levi no abrió su boca, concordando únicamente en pensamientos con ese desconocido.

-Debo bañarlo, señor Bal -respondió la enfermera, interrumpiendo la supuesta conversación -. Disculpe, capitán... Debo llevármelo.  
-Proceda -respondió finalmente Levi -. Asegúrese de lavarle bien por todos lados.  
-Claro, capitán -Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros algo sonrojada por haber hablado con el famoso hombre del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

-¡Oye, deja de pensar cosas sucias; enfermera! –se quejaba el viejo, jalándole el vestido a la chica -. Irás al infierno por sucia… Vaya, que juventud la de estos días…

Observando como la enfermera de apariencia juvenil se llevaba al anciano, Levi analizó las palabras del anciano. Pensando en su edad y cómo las personas de treinta años de Sina, estaban actualmente casadas, con hijos reconocidos o no, y cómo la mayoría después de trabajar; iban a sus casas a ver a la persona amada. _"Ese viejo arrugado, tiene razón. La vida de soldado es más que solitaria"_ , maquinaba, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en busca de las escaleras que darían hacia la salida.

-Tch, maldita sea -vociferó, sintiendo algo de enojo para sí mismo al recordar las estúpidas palabras que le había dicho a su comandante, y a quien en el fondo apreciaba más allá que una amiga. Sentimientos que trataba de guardarse, al saber que lo menos que debía hacer durante en tiempos de batalla, era dejar crecer la esperanza de tener algún día algo con ella.

Caminando por ese hospital durante unos minutos, llegando finalmente a la ruidosa calle, Levi buscó algún carruaje que mostrara ese indicador que estaba libre, teniendo la mala suerte de no encontrar ningún transporte libre.

-Malditos citadinos y su pereza de no caminar -expresó, dando zancadas más amplias de lo acostumbrado para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino.

Llegando a su destino después de un par de horas, Levi pudo escuchar un par de voces conversar detrás de aquella puerta en esa habitación antiguamente usada por la persona a quien admirada como si él fuese un Dios.

-Dime, ¿qué crees Jean? -preguntó Hanji en un tono de curiosidad dentro de esa habitación.  
-No, yo no creo ser el mejor candidato para recaudar fondos, quizá llevar al idiota de Eren funcionaría.

Hanji rio.

-Tienes razón, quizá lo mejor sea llevar a alguien popular; mas no creo que Eren sea la mejor opción; después de todo se encuentra dentro de los calabozos junto con Mikasa por desacato.

-¿Quién más iría? –Preguntó el joven con un par de hojas en mano -. El capitán no es muy elocuente y menos parece ser alguien que desee recaudar dinero por estos días.

-Para la desgracia de Levi, es el más solicitado por los nobles y una que otra vieja asquerosa que desea servicios exclusivos.

Jean abrió la boca al escuchar el comentario.

-No sabía que el capitán también se dedicaba a complacer viejas solitarias.

-No lo hace, Jean –respondió rápidamente la comandante en un tono seco -. Te aseguro que Levi no tiene energías para otra cosa que no sea dedicarse a ser capitán y a limpiar.

No entendiendo muy bien cómo la comandante estaba tan segura que la vida sexual del capitán era tan escasa o casi nula, Jean prefirió no entrar en detalles al ver la expresión seria que tenía la mujer al hablar del tema.

-Mis disculpas –susurró el chico, tratando de cerrar la discusión acerca de Levi.

-No se te ocurra decir por ahí que prostituimos a Levi a cambio de fondos, Jean. Necesitamos dinero ahora más que nunca, y si los nobles piensan que nuestra manera de adquirir su dinero es con base a actividades inmorales, no sólo se irán los fondos, sino que nos van a mandar a cortar la cabeza en media plaza. ¿Entendido?

-Perfectamente entendido, mi comandante –respondió, poniéndose firme y con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Un silencio invadió aquella habitación por unos leves segundos.

-Comandante, hay algo que deseo preguntar.

-Hazlo y que sea con rapidez. En cualquier momento Levi aparecerá en ésta habitación y no creo que desee esperar.

-Aún están los libros del señor Erwin. ¿Debo limpiarla como indicó Zankley?

-Levi limpiará ésta habitación, así que no hagas nada – indicó, volviendo a su silla para mover un par de hojas ubicadas sobre el escritorio.

-Ya veo… -murmuró, tratando de encontrar una manera de responder al hecho que sea el capitán quien limpie esa habitación.

-No espero que entiendas quién era Erwin para Levi, Jean.  
-Yo...  
-Tranquilo, todos sabemos que ustedes los jóvenes no nos comprenden -dijo entre risas, buscando la manera de relajar ese ambiente tenso -. Erwin es y será siendo pieza clave para nosotros, especialmente para Levi. ¿Algo más que desees?

-Decirle que con gusto la acompañaría, comandante -respondió en un tono serio el chico -. Usted es la mejor opción después del comandante Erwin, aunque Armin también es alguien valioso.  
-Lo es. Por ello, creo que lo mejor será que lo llames y le pidas que venga porque dudo que las personas no deseen conocer al nuevo propietario del titán colosal.  
-Sí, lo haré –sonriente -. Le compraré un traje para que luzca mejor que nunca.

-Hazlo, mas asegúrate que no sea uno muy caro o te la verás con Levi.

Escuchando cómo el caminar del chico se acercaba a la puerta, Levi simplemente esperó el momento para ingresar, quedándose en su posición como si fuese una estatua.

-Le avisaré a Armin -indicó el joven abriendo al mismo tiempo la puerta, observando al capitán detrás de ella -. Ah, ca... Capitán.  
-Muévete, necesito hablar con la comandante -. Respondió en tono de mando.  
-S-Sí, con... claro... Capitán -marchándose lo más rápido posible, sintiendo que la próxima vez que se encontraran tendría que limpiar el doble su cuarto debido a ese mal encuentro.

Observando la puerta cerrarse, Levi esperó hasta que los pasos de Jean se escucharan a lo lejos para comenzar a hablar con una Hanji quien no parecía tan interesada en el asunto, y quien estaba leyendo mientras tanto las hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio.

-Lamento mucho la muerte de Moblit –indicó, colocándose frente al escritorio  
-Te dije que no deseo hablar de ello -. Poniendo las hojas que estaba leyendo nuevamente sobre el escritorio -. Ya hablamos y quiero que dejes el tema cerrado.  
-Lo harás, y después seguiremos adelante; Hanji.  
-Soy tu comandante, dirígete como tal cuando estés en ésta oficina - poniéndose en pie -. Aprovechando que estás aquí, necesito que te vistas hoy con tus mejores galas y me ayudes a recoger dinero, lo necesitamos y mucho.  
-Seré tu títere y lo que putas desees, mas lo haré hasta que dejes de fingir; Hanji.

Poniéndose nuevamente en pie para dirigirse hacia su subordinado, Hanji comenzaba a cansarse del tema y de hablar del mismo con Levi.

-Desde la muerte de Erwin, no has dejado de molestarme -. Poniéndose frente a varón.  
-Sé que debes de culparme por ello, mas no te culpo. Y si tuviese que elegir, haría nuevamente lo mismo; Hanji. Aunque eso implique que él muera.

-Lo sé... Sé muy bien cuánto te duele que él haya fallecido en esa batalla. Puedes engañar a quien tú desees, mas no a mí; Levi.

Un par de pasos hacia adelante fueron dados por Levi.

-Lamento mucho la muerte de Moblit -acariciando el rostro donde se encontraba el parche.  
-Lo sé... -murmuró la mujer, cambiando esa expresión dura por una triste - Yo más...  
-No te culpes por ehllo, Hanji. Moblit hizo lo correcto, si mueres; nuestras esperanzas y probabilidades de ganar esta guerra se reducen.  
-Eso no hace que duela menos, Levi.  
-No recuerdo que fuese a ser de esa manera -. Indicó en un tono que según él era dulce -Además, ahora debes andar con esto en la cara.  
-Es poco, si comparamos que perdimos varias vida allá...  
-Lo sé... -murmuró, acercando su rostro al de la mujer; removiendo el parche de la cara de la castaña -. Hanji…  
-¿Levi? -preguntó, al ver cómo el varón se acercaba, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
-Lo lamento mucho, Hanji... -continuaba diciendo en un tono bajo y tierno.

Posando su mano derecha sobre la espalda de la castaña, Levi empujó hacia su cuerpo a la comandante para poder darle el beso que estaba esperando desde que ella fue internada en aquel hospital.

-Te extrañé –murmuró, besando el ojo herido de la comandante después de sus palabras.

Empujando de forma brusca a Levi para separarse, Hanji no supo qué decir en ese instante.

-Te equivocas al decir que mi vida sexual es una mierda.

-Basta, si continuas comportándote de esa manera tendré que encerrarte junto con Eren.

-Haz lo que consideres correcto, Hanji. Eres la comandante, y como tal puedes hacer conmigo lo que consideres es adecuado.

-¡Dije que basta! –gritó con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas al pensar en algo más allá de un beso en la mejilla -. Por favor Levi, basta…

-Dices una cosa, mas deseas otra –caminando en dirección hacia la castaña -. Pero no debes de preocuparte, no tendremos nada. No debemos, Hanji. Conozco mi lugar, el momento en el que vivimos y las consecuencias que tendría el hecho que hagamos algo más que hablar.

-Lo siento mucho –murmuró, sintiendo algo de pena al pensar que eso de tener vida sexual y ser comandante no iban de la mano -. Siento mucho que no podamos ser libres como otras personas, mas no se puede tener todo en la vida. Debemos sacrificar nuestra vida personal para poder salvar a ésta humanidad.

Levi soltó a la comandante.

-Iré a bañarme, iremos a esa estúpida fiesta y tendremos dinero para patearle el culo a esos idiotas que creen que pueden venir a matarnos.

Hanji no respondió nada ante las palabras de Levi de forma inmediata; simplemente volvió a su silla.

-Trae a Armin, será la nueva mascota y debemos sacarle provecho que tiene el titán colosal dentro.

-Sí, debemos exponer a Armin ahora más que antes.

-Dile a Jean que cuide de Eren mientras tanto – Respondió, caminando en dirección a la puerta -. Tienes una hora para lucir decente, comandante. Erwin siempre lucía elegante cuando necesitaba dinero.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuese otra cosa, Levi.

Si decir una palabra en respuesta a las palabras de Hanji, Levi cerró con suavidad la puerta de la oficina de la castaña.

-Sí, supongo que eso te tener algo de acción con tu capitán no sería una buena idea.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer :D**_


End file.
